1. Field
Various features relate to a mast stabilizing device.
2. Background
Masts are used to hold antennas or sensors aloft in terrestrial (e.g., ground) applications. The range of a sensor attached to a mast is limited by the height of the mast itself. As a result, a higher/longer mast results in a longer range of the sensor. The mast can be a single piece or can be constructed from telescoping sections. Masts are subject to various forces. One type of force that a mast is subject to is wind (e.g., wind loading). Wind loading produces a moment that must be reacted. Typically, the longer the mast, the higher the force (e.g., from wind loading) that may be applied on the mast. FIG. 1 conceptually illustrates how a force (e.g., from wind) may be applied on a mast. As shown in FIG. 1, a mast 100 is coupled to a ground 102. The mast 100 is further coupled to a sensor 104. A force is applied through the length of the mast 100 and the sensor 104. This force may be a force from wind loading. This force produces a moment at the point where the mast 100 and the ground 102 are coupled.
To counteract and/or react to the moment that is generated, a mast, shown in FIG. 2, may be built in a guy-wired supported system 200 or a freestanding structure 202. In a guy-wire supported system, the mast is only required to react to the vertical load. This approach has an advantage in that the mast can be a much simpler structure than a freestanding structure (e.g., freestanding tower). The primary disadvantage of a guy-wired system over a freestanding structure is the large ground area required for the guy wires. Although the freestanding structure requires less ground area than a guy-wire supported mast, the freestanding structure requires a significant foundation, such as poured concrete footers, to react to the wind load generated moment.
Sensors mounted on terrestrial (e.g., ground) type masts attached to moving platforms, such as a ship, suffer signal degradation due to the motion. That is, the data captured by the sensor attached to a moving platform can be inaccurate. There are means that can be used, such as gyroscopically stabilized platforms, to counter act the motion of the platform. FIG. 3 illustrates an example of a gyroscopically stabilized platform 300 known in the art. A gyroscopically stabilized system can provide precise positioning for high gain antennas, but such systems consume power and have a higher failure rate than a purely passive system. In addition, gyroscopically stabilized systems have higher costs than purely passive systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a mast stabilizing device that can reduce/minimize the effects of motion on a mast coupled to a moveable platform and/or moveable structure, such as boats, ships, or buoys.